The Cerulean Flower of Hearthome City!
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Ash and Misty have finally exchanged their feelings with one another! Now, the new happy couple, along with Brock, are on their way to Hearthome to meet up with Dawn. When Dawn reveals that she has secret feelings for Ash, how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, everyone. I'm back again :) This is my fourth Fanfiction. This one is deticated to YahooRileySecret. I hope you enjoy it. I have to warn you, however, I have not watched many episodes with Dawn in them, so she may be heavily OOC. Please do not request anymore triangle fics. I do not really do well with them simply cause I'm baised to the pairing of Ash/Misty. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the fic. It will be my first chapter fic. I plan on having two chapters for this story. Hoenn Master, yes. I have read ** **Echidna Power's Sinnoh novel. I did like it. I will probably do your new request fic soon. As I've said before, your reviews keep me writing. I have to say once again, I love all of my reviewers for their encouraging words and support. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or its characters...

**Summary: **Ash and Misty have finally exchanged their feelings with one another! Now, the new happy couple, along with Brock, are on their way to Hearthome to meet up with Dawn. But not all is well in paradise. When Dawn reveals that she has secret feelings for Ash, how will Misty react? And what will Ash have to say about it? He better find out, before he loses Misty forever!

**Ages: **Ash: 12

Dawn: 11

Brock: 15

Misty: 14

The Cerulean Flower of Hearthome City!

Ash sighed as he packed his sleeping bag away. In a way, he was definitely grateful to the plastic contraption today. The boy smiled, glancing over his shoulder at his new girlfriend.

Misty sat quietly on a log, watching her boyfriend pack his belongings away. It was funny how, just a few hours ago, she couldn't have called him as such. The feeling of newness was almost exilerating.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?," Brock inquired of the young couple as he walked up, making himself known.

Ash and Misty broke eye-contact immediately. Just because they had just gotten together, didn't mean that they had told the eldest member of the group yet. In all truth, Misty kinda prefered the subtle approach anyway. They would tell Brock soon enough.

"Uh...sure," Ash replied, throwing a dazzling smile over his shoulder at the red-head sitting behind him. "What about you, Mist?"

Misty blushed at the new nickname, causing Brock to raise a questioning eyebrow.

_Oh, boy, he's already on to us. I guess he pays more attention to us than I thought_, the red-head thought ruefully. "I guess so. What time did you say that Dawn was expecting us anyway?"

_Smooth subject change_, Brock thought amusedly. "We should probably get there before the evening contest, so I'd say about mid-day," the Breeder-in-training informed as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

Misty nodded in recognition as gathered her red shoulder-bag, Azurill hopping up and down excitedly at her feet.

"We better get going then!," Ash exclaimed excitedly, causing Misty to flash a small smile. After all this time, the mere notion of an adventure still seemed to excite him.

The trio then began their short journey to Hearthome City. Brock found it rather odd, however, when instead of leading the group as usual, Ash lagged toward the back where a certain red-head resided.

_Interesting_, thought Brock as he observed the couple out of the corner of his eye.

The pair was walking closer together than he had ever seen them before, occasionally glancing at each other before blushing and turning away. Brock found it even more interesting when he noticed Pikachu walking beside him.

Normally, Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder everwhere the trio of humans went. For Pikachu to give such privacy to the girl, and his trainer, something MUST be going on.

_Very interesting indeed_, the Breeder thought in amusement.

This was going to be an interesting day.

It was mid afternoon as a young girl laid in the soft cool grass of the local park. Beside her, her faithful penguin Pokemon, Piplup, rested against her.

A soft breeze blew by, causing Dawn to giggle. "It sure feels good to relax, huh, Piplup?"

"Piplup!," the water Pokemon agreed cheerfully.

"Ash and Brock sure are late, huh?," the black-haired girl mused as she sat up, causing her Pokemon to slide away from her warm side.

"Plup!," the penguin Pokemon chirped loudly, clearly a little annoyed.

Dawn gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Piplup."

"Pip," the Pokemon murmured.

"I wonder where they could've gotten to. They were supposed to meet that Misty girl yesterday, right?" the coordinator asked her water penguin.

"Piplup," the Pokemon answered with a shrug.

Dawn sighed. Patients was definitely not one of her strongest qualities.

"Well, let's head back to the Pokemon Center. They should be coming soon, and we don't want to miss them," the eleven year-old said as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"Pip!," Piplup replied happily as the two began to make their way back to the Pokemon Center to await their friends' arrival.

It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon when Brock, Misty, and Ash finally reached Hearthome City. Having skipped lunch in order to make better time, the gang was now eager to meet up with Dawn for a much-needed meal.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry!," Ash complained as he gripped his stomach.

"Pika...," the electric mouse agreed, hopping onto his trainer's shoulder for a ride.

Misty rolled her eyes playfully at the Pokemon Master-to-be.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have skipped breakfast then," the red-head quipped, flashing the boy a dazzling smile.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, in case you forgot, I was a little BUSY this morning," the boy returned, a smirk gracing his lips when the girl flushed a bright crimson.

_I walked right into that one_, Misty admited to herself begrudgingly.

"What was that?," Ash teased, cupping a hand to his ear in a mocking gesture, "No retort? How odd."

"Shut up, Ketchum!," Misty returned, sticking her tongue out at him, causing the eldest member of their group to laugh.

"Alright, you two. Don't you think you guys are getting a little old to be arguing like that?"

"Who asked you?," Misty shouted at the Pokemon Breeder.

Brock shook his head.

"Well, come on. Dawn's probably going mad by now with how long she's had to wait."

Ash sweat-dropped. He knew all too well how impatient Dawn could be. Especially when it came to contests.

"Hehehe! Yeah, we better hurry and get to the Pokemon Center."

Once the trio made it to the Pokemon Center, they found Dawn inside waiting for them.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?," the egar coordinator inquired.

Brock gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I had to backtrack into the previous town to pick up some supplies. It kinda made us a little late."

"I'll say!," the girl replied sarcastically.

"Well, that and Mr. Pokemon Master over here complaining about how hungry he was didn't speed things up any," Misty quipped, giving the boy a playfull wink.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh, haha."

Dawn gave a laugh.

"When is Ash ever NOT hungry?"

All four trainers then shared a laugh.

"Oh, wow, you must be Misty," Dawn spoke up after a moment, gaining the red-head's attention.

Misty smile briefly.

"Yep. That's me. Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

Dawn looked the Water trainer over with awe.

"Oh, wow! I've never seen a Gym Leader so young! You must be really strong."

Misty smiled brightly. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all?

"Well, I've trained for a long time," the red-head replied modestly, blushing when Ash scowled.

"Please, she could take down most trainers in her sleep," the boy muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Brock quirked an eyebrow. Since when was Ash so complimenting toward Misty's skills? Oh, something was definitely up with those two!

"I'm not that good, Ash!," Misty protested meekly, a blush still staining her features.

Dawn eyed the two for a moment before clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I knew I recognized you! You're the one on the lure!"

Ash gave a groan.

_Oh no! Here she goes!_, the boy thought with dread.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Mini Misty? Yeah, I made that for Ash a while back. How did you know about that?," Misty replied with interest, quirking a brow when Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Ash used that thing all the time when he fished."

"Oh, really?," Misty replied, casting a smirk in Ash's direction.

Ash swallowed nervously. She was definitely gonna tease him later.

"Yeah, but he'd never let me use it though...he never would tell me why either," Dawn continued.

Brock continued to watch the scene with increased interest. With Ash and Misty's strange behavior, there was really only so many explainations. They were definitely being MUCH nicer to each other, and now when they insulted one another, it seemed almost playful.

Brock gave the two another curious look. Either way, he was going to find out what was going on. He could only hope that Misty had taken his advice earlier, and judging by the way they were acting, she had. He smiled. If that was the case, he couldn't wait to congratulate them.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoys it so far. Due to my long list of Fanfictions, I'm requesting reviews if you want this story to continue. If I get eight reviews or so, I will be happy to continue. Anyway, I hope to get a few more fanfics up before Christmas, so bare with me if you make a request fic. I will get to them eventually :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pains of Growing Up

**Well, here I am with chapter 2 as promised. I think this story will probably be 3 chapters or more. I apologize for my particularly long absence. Let's just say I had a particularly bad experience that had me shaken up for a while. I plan to get on here more often, so please continue to bare with me. I promise, I won't let ya down :) Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Pains of Growing Up

Misty sighed as she leaned back against the tall Oak tree she was currently sitting under. After a late lunch, she had decided that a relaxing afternoon at the park was definitely in order.

The red-head smiled. Ash would be looking for her soon enough. He had been extremely flighty after lunch, and had gone off to the Pokemon Center to check on his Pokemon.

"Azurill!," the baby Pokemon chirped, interrupting her mother's thoughts.

Misty smiled again. "What is it, Azurill?"

The baby Pokemon chirped happily again, waving her arms in excitement.

Misty bit back a giggle. She knew that gesture all to well. It usually meant that Ash was near. The red-head had no more time to think on the matter, however, when two hands popped up to cover her eyes.

"Came to find me already, huh, Ash?," Misty teased, giggling when she heard the person behind her give a shocked gasp.

"H-how do you do that?," Ash inquired as he removed his hands from the girl's eyes, moving to sit beside her.

Misty gave a radiant grin.

"I'm just special that way."

Ash rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, haha."

Misty giggled again before leaning against the boy's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"I think Brock's on to us."

Ash gave her a rather nervous glance out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

Misty rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's denseness.

"I mean that I think he knows that something is going on."

"You didn't say something, did you?," Ash inquired in a rather nervous tone.

Misty quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? It's not like it's THAT horrible to admit, is it?"

Ash swallowed nervously at her dangerous tone, and held his hands up in a rather defensive gesture.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that...well, I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know about us is all. You do realize that we'll probably never hear the end of it, right?"

Misty relaxed, and let out a long sigh.

"I guess you're right. We can't hide it forever, though. Sooner or later, someone's bound to find out, right?"

Ash gave a sigh in response.

"I guess you're right. Hehehe! I still haven't told my mom. Not exactly looking forward to that."

Misty gave him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean? I thought your mom liked me."

Ash placed a hand to the back of his head in nervousness.

"Oh, it's not like that. Sure she likes you. She'll probably be embarrassing about it though."

Misty gave a shy smile.

"I, uh, never thought about that."

Ash smiled briefly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The pair fell silent for a moment.

It was then that a thought occurred to Misty that she hadn't thought of in the past couple of hours. What would she tell her sisters if they called now? Sure, she had planned to stay all along if Ash accepted her confession of love, but what other reason did she really have? She knew that there was a chance that her sisters would understand, but what if they didn't? What if, when she refused to return, they called her reasons selfish?

Misty let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Misty?," Ash inquired at his girlfriend's shift in mood.

Misty took her head off his shoulder and gave him a rather conflicted look.

"Well, I was just thinking...you know...about my sisters. What if they call me home tomorrow, or something?"

Ash bit his lip lightly. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? He had been so caught up in the excitement of her returen that it had never really occurred to him that she may have to leave again.

"I...I really don't know what to say to that, Misty. We'll...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay. No matter what happens, I'll love you either way," the boy finally replied with a sad smile.

Misty instantly felt the tears prickle in the back of her eyes. She couldn't start crying now! If she cried now, she knew she'd never stop.

It was in that moment that Misty began to re-think her decision to become the gym leader of Cerulean City. Sure, she had the skills, but what was it really worth if she had to give up her happiness in return?

"Th-that was really sweet, Ash. And I'll...I"ll always love you too," the red-head murmured as she felt a few of the tears escape her, sliding down her cheek.

Ash gave a small smile, and brushed the girl's tears away before leaning forward to kiss her.

As he pulled Misty closer, Ash couldn't help but think that, yesterday, everything had been so different. All he had worried about up until now was training very hard for the Pokemon League, and being a good friend to his pals. Now, however, things were beginning to shift in importance. He supposed it was all part of growing up. Ash smiled slightly. Ready or not, they WERE growing up...

**A/N: Well, there's the second Chapter! :) I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'm sorry it took so long to get up. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you :) I would like to request that, if you ask a request fanfic from me, that you read and review it when I post it please. I've noticed that this story has gotten more reviews than its prequel story. Anyway, I hope everyone had a cheeful holiday season. As always, feel free to leave feedback. Catch ya later :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted Secret

**Howdy everyone! I am happy to announce my return to ! Sorry to all my faithful reviewers and readers for being gone so long. I currently have a professional writing career that I'm trying to kick off. I am very pleased to announce that I am finished with my first novel. Now that I have a little free time, I decided that this well-loved story was WAY overdue for an update. I hope you enjoy this third chapter. :) I have decided that this will be a four chapter story. **

Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted Secret

Deep blue eyes looked on sorrowfully as they took in the scene before them. A young couple, lovers she now presumed, were holding tightly to one another as they shared yet another kiss.

Finally unable to bare witness any more, the heart-broken girl looked away.

"Let's go, Piplup," Dawn told the Pokemon beside her.

"Pip...," the penguin replied sadly.

Dawn sighed. She knew she should be happy for her friend, really she did, but why did her heart feel like it was being crushed?

Truthfully, she knew it was her own fault. For one thing, she had followed Ash without permission. Second, she had been keeping her feelings for him hidden for quite some time.

The distraught girl sighed again.

From the way Brock talked, she was out of luck from the start. Ash had apparently met Misty long before he had even met Brock. There was just no way she could compete with that kind of history, not that she wanted to, right?

The girl sighed again.

Who was she possibly trying to fool? Ash had taught her so much since she met him. Was it really so wrong to fall in love with him?

_It is when he loves someone else_, she thought dejectedly.

Piplup trailed quietly his heart-broken trainer.

The little penguin could only imagine what his trainer could possibly be feeling. Having never experienced love before, he was really clueless when it came to the emotional turmoil of heartbreak.

Dawn exited the park, and made her way back to the Pokemon Center.

She knew Brock was probably looking for all of them about now, and wouldn't be too happy with her for running off without saying anything.

The girl frowned as another thought occurred to her.

How on earth was she going to give a good performance in the contest now?

With another sigh, Dawn continued on her way. Pausing at the contest hall, she fought the surge of emotions raging through her. After another moment of inner debate, Dawn made her way inside.

"Where could she have gotten off to?," Brock inquired of the two people sitting across from him in the Pokemon Center lobby.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since lunch," Ash replied.

He was beginning to get a little worried. Dawn had never really been the type to just disappear without telling anyone where she was going. Maybe he shouldn't have taken off in such a hurry?

"Me neither. I thought she was with you," Misty informed.

Brock raised a questioning brow.

When Ash and Misty had returned a few moments ago, they were together, ALONE together! How could they possibly have disappeared separately, only to end up returning from the same direction together, holding hands no less? It seemed almost too convenient unless they had planned it.

"Hmm... I haven't seen Dawn since lunch as well, You don't think she went to find you, do you, Ash?"

Ash scratched his head in a distracted fashion for a moment.

Had she? If so, she would have seen him with Misty in the park. If that was the case, however, why hadn't she made her presence known? It wasn't like they would have run her off, or anything of the sort.

"I don't think so. We were just at the park, so we would have seen her."

Brock sighed.

"Well, her contest is getting ready to start. I went to the Contest Hall to look for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

Ash, and Misty exchanged worried looks.

"You mean she wasn't there? Dawn never misses a contest, though!," Ash exclaimed in disbelief.

"We should split up, and look for her," Misty suggested after a moment, "You don't think something happened to her, do you, Brock?"

Brock picked up his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder.

"I don't know, Misty. We better find her quick, or she's gonna automatically forfeit the contest."

Ash, and Misty nodded in understanding.

In contests, if you were discovered to be absent, it was an automatic forfeit.

"I'll run back by the Contest Hall. You two check out the park. Maybe she lost track of time, or something," Brock instructed as the three friends exited the Pokemon Center.

"Right," Ash nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you guys back here in about twenty minutes. By that time, the contest will have already started," Brock informed.

Ash gave Brock one last nod before making his way to the park, Misty following close behind.

Brock watched them go, and shook his head.

"Where ever you are, Dawn, you better hurry back."

"DAWN!"

"Hey, Dawn! Where are you?," Ash, and Misty called as they made their way through the park.

They had been searching for their missing friend for what seemed like hours, but to no avail.

"I'm seriously starting to get worried, Ash," Misty murmured as they hurried along the trail, their footsteps sounding loud against the stone walkway.

"So am I, Misty. This isn't like Dawn at all. She's a lot smarter than this," Ash replied.

Misty felt a familiar sensation creep up her spine, and did her best to ignore it.

Now definitely wasn't the time to be jealous. Besides, Ash was her boyfriend now. Things were going to be different...weren't they?

Misty paled.

She hadn't thought of that before. What if what she, and Ash, had now just a brief fling? Would she be able to even stand after that type of humiliation? This was precisely one of the big reasons she hadn't revealed her feelings sooner.

Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts.

No. That couldn't happen. Ash had told her himself. He had promised that he would always love her.

Misty absently squeezed Ash's hand, gaining his attention.

"Don't worry, Misty. We'll find her," Ash assured her.

He was confused when the girl gave him a slight glare in return.

"It's not that, Ash," Misty retorted, looking away from the boy.

"Well, what's wrong?," Ash replied in confusion.

Misty gave a slight huff, still refusing to make eye-contact.

"...Nothing."

_A lie_, Ash immediately thought.

Something was obviously wrong. Misty was never moody for no reason.

_Great, now I have two things to worry about_, Ash thought sourly as he glanced at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

She was at least looking ahead again.

With a sigh, Ash turned back to the task at hand.

At the rate they were going, they would never find Dawn before the twenty

minutes were up. Ash could only hope that they would find her soon.

"Dawn!," he began shouting again.

Misty said nothing, but kept her eyes trained on their surroundings. If Dawn was here, she was sure to find her.

Dawn gave a quiet sob as she heaved another rock into the lake.

She had come back to the park after canceling her contest, and found solitude along the peaceful shore of the local lake.

"Pip?," her faithful penguin questioned.

He had been hearing his trainer's friends calling her for quite some time now. He wasn't certain exactly why she was ignoring their calls, but he knew that she would have to return to them eventually.

Dawn didn't respond. She simply flicked another pebble into the lake.

"Piplup!," her penguin shouted, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

Dawn turned her attention to him then, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"I'm ok, Piplup. Sorry for ignoring you."

"Plup," the penguin replied in a slightly agitated fashion.

Dawn sighed.

She knew he was confused. Normally, she would have answered her friends' calls.

"I guess you're right. They're probably worried about me."

"Piplup," her Pokemon agreed with a firm nod.

"Dawn?," a voice called, causing both trainer, and Pokemon, to glance behind them.

It was Misty. Apparently, she and Ash had split up to cover more ground in their search.

"There you are. Thank goodness. Brock and Ash are worried sick," she spoke, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts.

Dawn blinked a few times before finally standing up, causing Misty to give her a rather curious look.

"I'm sorry to have worried you guys," Dawn finally murmured, so quietly that Misty barely caught it.

"It's ok. We just got worried because you left without telling anyone," Misty informed in a slightly sympathetic tone.

What was with her? First, she disappeared without telling anyone where she was going, and now she was acting as though she had just found out that she was losing her best friend.

"Is everything ok, Dawn?," Misty inquired when the girl made no further attempt to speak.

Dawn jumped slightly, as though startled.

"What? Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Misty eyed the girl wearily for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know. You just...don't seem like yourself is all."

Misty knew all too well what it was like to have to pretend everything was ok when it really wasn't. She just hoped Dawn's situation wasn't as severe as hers had been.

Dawn gave the red-head a slightly agitated look.

"Well, you don't really know me, so who are you to judge," she snapped.

Suddenly, realizing what she had just said, Dawn quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

This wasn't like her at all! What was happening to her? Misty could very well turn out to be a good friend, so why on earth was she trying to make an enemy out of her now?

Misty's brow furrowed in anger.

Ok, now the girl was REALLY starting to get on her nerves. She had just spent a large portion of the day looking for her, and now she had the nerve to get an attitude with her?

"Ok, Girly, you listen, and you listen good. I just spent half the day looking all over for you," Misty quipped, causing Dawn's eyes to widen. "Don't you think you owe me a little more respect?"

_Can't really blame her too much_, Dawn thought in resignation as she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Misty. I haven't had the best day, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Misty blinked a few times as she felt her temper calm.

She wanted to get along with all of Ash's friends. She would have to learn to keep her cool.

"It's ok. Look, let's just head back, alright? I'm sure the guys are going crazy by now."

Dawn nodded slightly in agreement, then quietly followed the red-head as she lead the way back.

"So, you were here the whole time?," Misty asked after a moment.

She was beginning to grow tired of the tense silence.

"Not exactly," Dawn admitted quietly, "I was in town for a few minutes, but I ended up coming back here."

Misty's brow furrowed.

If she was in town earlier, why hadn't she told anyone where she was going?

"Uh, Dawn? Not to sound rude, or anything, but if you were in town for a little while, why didn't you tell Brock that you were leaving?"

Dawn sighed.

She should have expected all the questions. She had worried them, after all.

"Well, I guess I just wasn't thinking. Like I already said, I didn't meant to worry you guys."

This answer seemed to appease Misty. The red-head grew quiet once more.

The girls finally made it to the entrance of the park where Ash was waiting for them.

"Hey, you guys!," Ash greeted happily as he ran to them. "What's up, Dawn? Why'd you disappear like that?"

Both girls sighed tiredly.

"Let's just go meet back up with Brock for now, Ash," Misty murmured as she glanced at Dawn out of the corner of her eye.

She wasn't entirely sure what was up with the coordinator girl, but she had a feeling that it was something serious, and pushing the issue wouldn't help any.

Ash gave his girlfriend a nod of agreement.

"Come on, Pikachu! It's time to go!"

"Pika!," came the electric mouse's reply.

Misty bit back a giggle when Pikachu appeared, Azurill tightly latched onto his back.

Misty collected her baby Pokemon before the three humans then set off for the Pokemon Center.

"What?," Brock yelled in shock, "You dropped out of the contest? Why?"

Dawn hung her head, avoiding all the worried pairs of eyes that now rested on her.

"I just didn't feel 100% today," she lied as she looked down at Piplup.

The penguin gave her a critical look, which she ignored.

"What do you mean, Dawn? You always stick with your contest, no matter what," Ash chimed in, much to Misty's suspicions.

_They must be closer than I thought_, Misty surmised as she watched the pair closely.

The red-head couldn't seem to ignore the sickening feeling that was beginning to pool in her gut. She wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on, but she definitely intended to find out.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! :D I know, I'm evil with cliff-hangers. I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. And for all of you who haven't found that special someone, hang in there. Love sometimes has a way of presenting itself in mysterious ways. Maybe when you least expect it, that special person just might find you :) Anyway, please feel free to let me know how I did on this chapter. Keep in mind that I haven't really watched any episodes with Dawn, so I'm kinda making up her personality as I go alone. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I also plan on starting my Inuyasha fanfictions soon too. :) Catch you guys later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Love, Loss, and Heartbreak

**Hi, everyone! I'm finally back with another update to this story. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I was surprised to find that this particular fanfiction is my most viewed work on this site. I'm so proud :D Anyway, I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. I am pleased to announce that I have sent my fi****rst novel to**** three publishers. T****he first publisher I sent it to**** wanted a bunch of money to publish my novel, so I don't think that's gonna pan out too well.**** Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful support. I honestly couldn't continue to write on here without you guys! **** On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Love, Loss, and Heartbreak

Misty sighed as she hung up the video-phone. The phone-call she had feared for the past couple of days had finally arrived. She could only hope that she was making the right decision.

_I'll have to tell Ash_, the red-head thought with another discontented sigh.

Maybe a hot shower would calm her nerves a little?

Nodding in silent affirmation, the teen Pokémon trainer slung her red satchel over her shoulder. She would take a shower, then tell Ash the news. Maybe he could ease her guilt a little?

Misty gave another tired sigh. She had really blown it with her sisters this time. She couldn't help but wonder how long Daisy would be angry with her.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, the red-head began to make her way back to the room she and Dawn were sharing.

Misty's brow furrowed slightly. She hadn't really seen Dawn since they'd returned to the Pokémon Center that afternoon.

_I just hope she hasn't taken off again_, she thought sourly as she climbed the stairs that would lead to the bedrooms of the Pokémon Center.

Passing by the room Ash shared with Brock, the red-head was surprised to see the door cracked open.

_Odd_, she thought curiously. Her thoughts were cut off, however, when she heard a voice begin to speak.

Straining to hear, Misty slowly crept to the door and peered inside.

* * *

><p>"Ash, I, uh, I think we need to talk," Dawn stammered as she sat down beside him on his bed.<p>

Ash paused from petting Pikachu and glanced up at coordinator with a curious expression.

"Uh, sure, Dawn. What about?" the boy asked after a moment.

Truth be told, he really just wanted to go find Misty. He hadn't seen her since dinner and was already beginning to miss her warmth. Of course, Dawn's odd behavior didn't help any. She had been trying to get him alone all evening, and, now, he just wanted to resolve whatever issue she had so that he could spend some more time alone with Misty. He was actually beginning to get worried about the possible issue with her sisters. What if they had called her back already?

_That would sure explain why she disappeared after dinner_, the Pokémon Master-to-be surmised with a slight frown.

"Well, I was kinda lying when I told you guys the reason for me dropping out of the contest," Dawn finally answered, snapping Ash from his thoughts again.

Ash gave the girl another confused look.

"What do you mean, Dawn?"

The coordinator gave the boy a sheepish look before glancing at her feet.

_I know this is kinda wrong…but I just can't help myself. I have to let him know how I feel, at least_, she thought with a rather bitter sigh.

"Dawn?" Ash questioned when she remained silent. He wasn't so sure that he liked where this conversation was going.

"I saw you at the park, you know," Dawn finally muttered, avoiding eye-contact.

Ash's eyebrows furrowed lightly.

"Wait a minute! You mean that you were there the whole time?"

Dawn flinched at his accusing tone, then nodded slightly.

Ash fell silent. Why hadn't Dawn answered them then? Unless…

"Dawn…what's wrong? What made you think that you had to avoid us?"

Dawn bit her lip lightly.

"I saw you there with Misty, okay?" she finally blurted, looking away.

Ash cocked his head in confusion.

"So? You could've still come over and said hi. At least then we wouldn't have gotten so worried."

Dawn hung her head. He still didn't get it. There was no way she could've gone over to them…not after she saw Misty kiss him.

"I know…but…I just couldn't."

"Why? Misty doesn't hate you. Actually, Misty's really sweet, once you get to know her," Ash replied with a smile.

Dawn glared slightly at the mention of the red-head's name. She knew who he loved. He didn't have to rub it in!

"You just don't get it, do you? I saw her kiss you and it hurt, okay? She's not the only one who loves you!

Ash couldn't breathe! This was definitely NOT how things were supposed to turn out. He never thought in a million years that Dawn would develop feelings for him. Getting the coordinator to fall in love with him certainly wasn't in any of his plans. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he'd have to let her down gently. Misty was his one true love, and he refused to risk their new relationship. The boy had no more time to think on it, however, before Dawn reached over and pulled him into a tight hug

* * *

><p>Misty quickly jerked away from the door. Leaning against the wall to steady herself, the Water Pokémon trainer clutched one hand tightly over her mouth while the other pressed tightly over her heart in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing pain she now felt.<p>

She should have known!

Holding in a strangled gasp, the teen closed her eyes against the on-slot of tears. This is what she had feared all along. Maybe the real reason he hadn't called all that time they were apart was because of Dawn?

Misty quickly shook her head. This was definitely not what she had in mind when she had planned to join up with her friends again. The red-head had no more time to think on it, however, as she heard Brock making his way down the hall.

"Oh, hi, Misty. I wondered where you had gotten to," the Breeder spoke as he spotted her.

Unable to supply any coherent replies, Misty rushed by him and down the hall to her room, quickly closing the door behind her.

_Odd_, Brock thought briefly as adjusted the bag of groceries he'd bought in his arms.

* * *

><p>"So…you're leaving?" Ash questioned as Dawn finally released him from their hug.<p>

Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. I think it would be for the best. Who knows…maybe I'll run into Kenny?"

Ash gave the coordinator a slightly sympathetic look. He had to agree with her. Perhaps it was for the best that she left for now.

"That would be cool," he replied finally.

Dawn nodded once again.

"Yeah. I think I'll leave in the morning. I want to get an early start."

"I guess I don't really blame you. I wish you the best of luck," Ash replied with a small smile.

Dawn smiled for the first time that evening. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard?

"Thanks. The same to you," she replied as she held out her hand.

Ash complied, shaking the coordinator's hand in friendship.

Both turned their attention to the door when they heard Brock come in.

"Hey, Guys. I got some supplies for our journey. Oh, and is there any reason why Misty was waiting outside the door?"

Dawn and Ash both exchanged panicked expressions. Misty had been at the door? Had she heard their conversation?

_This can NOT be good!_ Ash thought in panic.

* * *

><p>Misty gave a quiet sob as she locked the door behind her. Dawn wouldn't need back in their room anyway. She was brought out of her angst-ridden thoughts when her baby Pokémon came bouncing over to her.<p>

"Azurill?" she squeaked in question. Something was definitely not right with her mommy, and she demanded to know what it was.

Misty gave a small fission of a smile. Her baby Pokémon could always cheer her up a little.

"I'm okay, Azurill. How about I get you a snack before I take a shower?"

The blue Pokémon bounced excitedly on her tail.

"Azurill!" she chirped ecstatically.

Misty giggled lightly.

* * *

><p>"Well, she isn't answering, and the door is locked," Ash informed his friends with a rather defeated sigh.<p>

Misty had definitely heard their conversation. That was the only explanation.

Ash bit his lip. He was honestly beginning to worry. He had knocked on her door for nearly ten minutes.

"I'm getting a little worried," Dawn spoke up, interrupting the wannabe-Pokémon Master's thoughts.

Ash held in a huff of annoyance. He couldn't really blame the whole thing on Dawn. After all, he had been just as guilty.

"Well, there's really nothing to do except let her cool off. You know how she is, Ash. I mean, you've known her long enough to know how jealous she can get over you," Brock supplied after a moment

Ash blushed slightly. He couldn't really argue with that. For as long as he could remember, Misty always seemed to become enraged whenever he was alone with another girl.

"Of course I know that, Brock! I know my own girlfriend."

Suddenly realizing what he had just said, Ash quickly covered his mouth.

Brock's eyes widened.

_I knew it! I just knew it! That explains everything!_ The Breeder thought with a grin. "Ash, that's the problem. She's your girlfriend, and she saw you in here alone with Dawn. She thinks you're cheating on her."

"That's crazy!" Ash retorted, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Actually, it all makes sense when you think about it," Brock replied.

"No," Ash corrected, "I mean the idea that I would cheat on her."

Brock nodded in understanding, giving Dawn a curious look when she looked down at her feet sheepishly.

_This is all my fault. I've got to do something to fix this_, the coordinator thought regretfully, glancing at the penguin Pokémon at her feet.

"Pip…," he murmured soothingly.

Dawn nodded. Everything would be okay…it had to be.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed as she packed the last of her things into her satchel. It was too late to leave for home tonight, however, first thing in the morning, she would leave. By the time her friends got up in the morning, she would be half-way home.<p>

The red-head felt her eyes sting with unshed tears and shook her head. She wouldn't cry anymore. It wouldn't do any good to dwell. If Dawn was who he really loved, she wouldn't wish any ill will on them. However, she wouldn't simply sit and watch it unfold.

"Azurill!" her baby Pokémon chirped from the bed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Azurill. Why don't you get a nice rest? We're going home tomorrow, so you'll need your energy," Misty soothed.

"Rill?" the baby replied, cocking her head in confusion.

Misty gave a long, sad sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night. She was brought out of her thoughts when a scratching sound at the door caught her attention.

The red-head frowned. If that was Ash, Brock, or especially Dawn, she wasn't gonna open the door. She wasn't interested in talking. Tears began to burn the back of her eyes as she muttered the first verbal communication to the outside world that she had in nearly an hour.

"Go away."

"Pikachupi!" came a pleading reply.

Misty gave a relieved sigh. So it was just Pikachu? Well, Pikachu had done nothing wrong, so why be angry at him? Finally making her decision, the red-haired Pokémon trainer quickly unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Pikachu into the room.

The little, yellow rodent darted into the room. He quickly climbed onto Misty's shoulder as she shut the door behind him, locking it again.

"Pika!" he chimed as he nuzzled the girl's cheek, causing her to giggle lightly. He just had to find some way to tell her that it wasn't what it seemed with Dawn and his trainer.

Misty gave Pikachu's left ear a gentle rub, to which he gave a grateful purr.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, Pikachu," she said quietly after a moment.

Pikachu's ears drooped.

"Pika…"

"I can't really let my sisters down, can I?" Misty offered in an attempt at an explanation.

The electric rodent gave the girl a rather critical eye. He knew the real reason for her plans to return home.

"Pika Pi Pikapi," he lectured, waving his furry paw for emphasis.

Instantly recognizing Pikachu's name for Ash, Misty cut the mouse Pokémon off.

"I don't wanna hear about Ash and Dawn, Pikachu. I know what's going on already. If Ash has put you up to this-"

"Pika!" the mouse quickly protested, waving his arms frantically.

Boy, the others weren't kidding when they said that Misty was stubborn!

* * *

><p>Ash ran a hand through his messy, black hair as he sat on a bench in the Pokémon Center lobby. He knew that it was almost curfew time, and Nurse Joy would, most likely, send him to bed. He could only guess that Pikachu had gone to see Misty. The little guy had disappeared shortly after Brock had returned<p>

Poor guy! Pikachu was probably the most confused of all. The electric mouse had always been particularly fond of Misty.

Ash smiled slightly.

Back when their journey had just begun, Pikachu refused to even participate in battle against Misty for the Cascade Badge. Most of the time, Pikachu seemed to enjoy Misty's praise and affection just as much as Ash's; a phenomenon that Ash never did quite understand.

Ash's brow furrowed.

Misty, herself, was a phenomenon. No matter what she did, she never ceased to amaze him.

The boy was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed another figure sit down beside him out of the corner of his eye. Ash turned to face them, coming face-to-face with a pair of blue eyes that he knew all too well.

"M-Misty, I-," he stammered, only to be cut off when Misty waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Ash, it's okay. I understand. Pikachu explained everything…or at least that's what I think he was trying to tell me," she giggled lightly. She wasn't as fluent in understanding Pikachu as Ash was, but she was getting there.

Ash was speechless. He would definitely have to thank Pikachu later!

"I think he was trying to tell me that I was over-reacting," Misty clarified after a moment.

Ash, still too shocked to speak, only nodded. This was a side of Misty that was going to take some getting used to. Normally, Misty hardly ever admitted to making any kind of mistake.

"So, you don't love Dawn?" Misty questioned, drawing her knees up in a defensive pose.

Ash's mouth fell open. Brock was right! Did she honestly think that, after all that they had been through together, he would simply abandon her like that?

"Of course not!" Ash replied in mortification, "Dawn was saying goodbye. She's leaving tomorrow on her own journey."

Misty blinked a few times, the information seemingly sinking in for the first time.

"Misty, Dawn has her own path to follow, and we have ours. Did you honestly think that I didn't mean what I said earlier when I told you that I loved you?" Ash continued when the red-head remained silent.

Misty's bottom lip trembled lightly, as if restraining herself from crying.

"Oh, Ash, I don't know what I thought," she murmured as she pulled him into a tight hug, "I just-I just got so upset that I wasn't even thinking straight. I'm sorry that didn't trust you a little more."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, gently wrapping his arms around her. It was then that it clicked; Misty's strange behavior in the park when they were looking for Dawn. She had thought that he had feelings for Dawn all along! No wonder she had gotten so upset!

"Well, you WERE right. Dawn does have a crush on me," he paused when he felt Misty tense in his arms and began to rub her back soothingly, "but that's why she's leaving. She knows about us, and she doesn't want to cause any hard feelings. We both agreed that it would probably be best that she travels on her own, at least for a little while."

Misty nodded silently in understanding. And to think that she had come so close to leaving for good.

"M-my sister, Daisy, called. That's why I disappeared earlier," she finally murmured, closing her eyes tightly when she felt Ash go still.

Ash felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Yeah, definitely no wonder she had gotten so upset. She had needed him, and instead of being there for her, he was saying goodbye to Dawn. He immediately felt a sense of self-loathing run through him. They would definitely need to stick together, now more than ever.

"W-what did she want?"

Misty scowled slightly. What a dumb question!

"What do you think, Ash? She wanted me to come home, that's what!"

Ash flinched slightly at her tone, though he could hardly blame her. He should've guessed that her sisters would call for her eventually, but he couldn't help the rush of selfishness that ran through him. He had just gotten her back, darn it, and he was determined to do everything within his power to stay with her!

"I told her that I couldn't come back, and she got kinda mad at me. Let's just say, I'm not the gym leader of Cerulean City anymore," Misty spoke up as she tightened her hold around his waist, hugging the boy for all she was worth. Why couldn't she just have a normal life? Did the gym really have to be all HER responsibility? _Well, it's not anymore_, she thought with a sigh.

"Y-you did that for me?" Ash replied in a breathless tone.

Once again, the red-head had amazed him. She had given up the glamorous life of a gym leader in order to stay with him. No words could ever describe the pure elation he now felt.

Misty pulled back slightly.

"Of course I did. I couldn't just-" she began, only to give a startled gasp when Ash cut her off with a kiss.

Ash smiled as his hand found her fluffy ponytail, causing the girl to giggle into the kiss. They were going to be alright. If they could make it through this, they could make it through anything that was to come. He could just bet on it.

Misty gave a pleasant sigh as Ash pulled back, flashing her a bright smile. Things were going to be okay, she just knew it. A feeling of belonging swept through her. This is how it should be. The way it was when she used to be a traveling Pokémon trainer. One day, she would have to return home, but one thing was for certain; they would always have each other. That was one thing she was certain of.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to complete it. I know that ****it sure makes me proud to know that so many people have read, and reviewed, this ****story. As you can tell from my profile, this is hardly the end of my Pokémon fics, so definitely stayed tuned for**** more Ash/Misty stories. I know that I may not be the most frequent of updaters, but I'm sure trying. Anyway, feel free to leave feedback. **** Peace!**


End file.
